


Bubble of Happiness

by bex_xo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, just cutesy engaged jon and sansa, this is straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/pseuds/bex_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The laugh that Jon gives her makes her roll her eyes and give him a frustrated push. Jon topples to the side before grabbing the edge of the tub and up righting himself. His eyes crinkle as he smiles brightly at her, and her heart flip flops in her chest at the sight. She is so in love with him that she feels her annoyance slipping away. </p><p>“It's not funny. When I signed on to be a substitute for the school district I expected to be teaching high school students, because that's what my degree is in. Instead I've been breaking up hormonal teenagers at middle school dances and making sure pint sized people aren't eating paste in the corner of the classroom.” She pouts and there he is laughing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceInNeverNeverLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/gifts).



> written for Round 4 on the valarmorekinks meme at livejournal.

[picset found here! :)](http://paperflowercrowns.tumblr.com/post/144128031917/bubble-of-happiness-for-aliceofalonso-originally)  
  
  
  
As the steaming water fills the tub, Sansa slowly peels off today's clothes.  
  
It's like shedding a second skin, the weariness of the day slowly leaving her body as she slips off each layer, and she finds herself feeling more relaxed by the second.  
  
She had spent the three days substituting for in a kindergarten classroom, and she is exhausted. Usually the school district she worked for had her subbing in middle school classes, every once in a while high school too, but this was the first time she had been asked to sub kindergarten.  
  
Her fiance Jon insisted it would be easy.  
  
“Five year old's are simple Sans. Read some books, play some games, and walk them to the cafeteria for lunch. You'll love it.” He had insisted when she voiced her reservations with the age group.  
  
Boy, had he been wrong.  
  
Sansa was pretty sure these kids were worse than a pack of hyenas.  
  
At one point she texted Jon begging him to come up with some crazy fake story about getting hurt so she wouldn't have to come back, to which he had promptly declined to do in his response back.  
  
Instead she had roughed it out, bracing herself with multiple cans of Diet Coke and a handful of various animated Disney movies on DVD to attempt to keep the classroom at a dull roar.  
  
It had worked, if not without a few casualties. She was going to have to replace the mug Miss Tarth kept on her desk, and she needed a new black circle skirt from H&M, but that could wait.  
  
What couldn't wait was the tub filled with warm water and the scent of lavender essential oil that was wafting through the bathroom.  
  
After pulling her long auburn hair into a messy (yet cute) top knot, Sansa slid into the tub with a graceful ease as the water warmed and relaxed her. The stress of the last few days melted away as she laid soaking in her bathwater, waiting for the sound of her apartment door opening and work boots on the wood floors.  
  
On occasion Jon had been known to join her in her Friday night soaks, where they would share their days with each other and make out like teenagers instead of the twenty-somethings they both were.  
  
Other times he would just curl up beside the tub, running his fingers through her hair and washing her back for her as if she couldn't reach it. He would sit there peppering her shoulders with kisses and tell her all sorts of depraved things he wanted to do to her when she got out of tub, which usually ended up with them in a tangle of wet sheets on their bed.  
  
Not today though.  
  
No, today when Jon gets home, Sansa plans on throwing him out of the bathroom. She had the teaching experience from hell and it was all his fault.  
  
Not another five minutes pass before she hears the rattling of the key in the lock, and the scampering of dog paws across the hardwood floors as Ghost and Lady run to greet Jon as he walks into the apartment they share.  
  
“Sans! I'm home!” Jon yells out to her.  
  
Sansa huffs out a breath of air and reaches for her loofa.  
  
“Where'd you go baby? The dogs aren't in their crates, so I know you're here.” Jon says more to himself than to her, but she hears it all the same.  
  
Instead of responding, Sansa makes a big effort at scrubbing her sore feet, putting on a show for when he inevitably finds her in the bathtub. There's only so many places to look in their apartment.  
  
There's a light knock at the door, and when she looks over her shoulder he is leaning against the door jam, arms crossed over his chest, wry grin on his face.  
  
“Ignoring me Sans?”  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about.” She responds, holding back the urge to lift her nose into the air to match the haughty expression she is currently wearing.  
  
“Oh come on, it wasn't that bad.” Jon says as he enters the bathroom. Dressed in a simple pair of dark jeans, a long sleeved dark henly and his go to pair of black boots, Sansa can't help but let her gaze linger on her fiance.  
  
Jon owns several properties along with his Aunt Dany, and it was more common to see him in a fitted suit for work than it was to see him dressed down like this. When he left this morning he mentioned something about going to look at some land, which explained the lack of coat and tie well enough, though she expected he would have had a change of clothes to slip into before heading to the office.  
  
“It was too. I have to buy Miss Tarth a new Captain Phasma mug since those demons broke the one that was on her desk. Jon, I never want to substitute for kindergartners ever again, next time I get asked please remind me about this week.” She sighs, pushing the fringe from her face.  
  
Her fiance kneels down beside the tub and runs his fingers through her bath water. His thumb finds her kneecap and runs lazy circles against the wet skin there, causing her to break out in gooseflesh.  
  
“You survived.”  
  
“Just barely.”  
  
“You love kids.”  
  
“Five year old's are not kids. They are hell spawn.”  
  
The laugh that Jon gives her makes her roll her eyes and give him a frustrated push. Jon topples to the side before grabbing the edge of the tub and up righting himself. His eyes crinkle as he smiles brightly at her, and her heart flip flops in her chest at the sight. She is so in love with him that she feels her annoyance slipping away.  
  
“It's not funny. When I signed on to be a substitute for the school district I expected to be teaching high school students, because that's what my degree is in. Instead I've been breaking up hormonal teenagers at middle school dances and making sure pint sized people aren't eating paste in the corner of the classroom.” She pouts and there he is laughing again.  
  
“You'll find a permanent teaching position soon Sans, just keep looking.”  
  
Sansa gives him a dismissive wave of her hand, which he grabs out of the air with a flick of his writ, leaning in to brush a kiss a top it.  
  
“Speaking of looking, how was that property you went to today?”  
  
“It was nice. Could use some work, but I think we could make it work. We can go check it out tomorrow if you would like?”  
  
“Why would I need to check out a property you and Dany are buying?” She asks with a slight amount of suspicion.  
  
He ducks his head to hide his smile, but Sansa manages to catch it anyway. He is up to something and she knows it.  
  
“Well, the property wasn't for Dany and I. It's a property for you and I. The house is really old and it needs a lot of work, but it has character. I thought it would be a nice place to hold a wedding after it was all done.” He says, trailing off towards the end of his sentence while peaking up to Sansa.  
  
“Are you serious?” Sansa asks, sitting bolt upright and sloshing water over the side of the tub, thoroughly soaking Jon's jeans.  
  
“Of course San. I didn't propose to you just so we could be engaged forever, and you're the one who insisted on being out of this little apartment before we got married.”  
  
The love she feels for him right now suddenly overwhelms her. She could not have found a more perfect man if she had tried, and all her earlier feelings are long gone by now.  
  
“Get in here.” She says with a come hither smile, tugging at his shirt sleeve as Jon struggles to kick off the work boots that still adorn his feet.  
  
In half a second flat Sansa has Jon off the floor and into the tub, fully clothed and utterly soaked. They are laughing and kissing and this bubble of happiness that they currently are floating in makes the past three days of demonic kindergarten hell spawn completely worth it.  
  
"I love you Sansa." Jon says, leaning in to kiss her properly, smiling while doing so.  
  
"I love you too, Jon." Sansa replies with a sigh, opening her mouth to his kiss, and oh how she relishes it.


End file.
